Simply Magic
by Eric Thatcher official
Summary: Peter Pan Lan and Wendy Darling Canada live at Walt Disney World and go on a quest to find who is behind the "Beware the Vapor" notes that they've been getting lately. I am in no way affiliated with Disney or J.M. Barrie... All characters and settings belong to their original owners...I do, however, own my own characters : Enjoy!


Chapter 1

Name: Lan

As I bathed in the bright sunlight on the beach of the Polynesian resort at Disney World in Orlando, Florida, two kids ran up to my sister and I.

"Hey mister, what's that thing on your head?"

They had seen Tink. Uh- oh. That's not good.

"What thing?" I replied, trying to sound casual, stuffing Tink into my Hawaiian flower themed shirt. My red, curly hair had sand in it, which meant an hour of brushing by the hair stylist. *woot* *woot*

"You look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

"No." I said trying to hide my identity. We were supposed to try and not let people know our identities.

My name is Lan, and my sister's name is Canada. I can fly; no joke and I have a fairy named Tinkerbell. Deal with it.

But the strange thing is, neither of us (my sister and I) will never get any older. It's like this curse that we can't get rid of. We will never grow old and we'll never grow frail.

"Juan and Alicia Honero, get back over here this instant!" A Hispanic woman in a bikini casually strutted over to us and her two kids.

"Don't you dare run away from me again! Do you hear me?" The lady was practically yelling in their faces. "Sorry guys, my kids have a really bad habit of running away from me." And with that she led them away.

"We'd better go." Canada said. "We can probably catch the last monorail back to the Grand Floridian if we hurry"

I got up from where we had been lying in the sand and from the sound of rude muffled bells, let Tink out.

When we got to the monorail station, we were the last ones to be picked up. We sat next to a girl named Megan, who had blonde hair and was, as we found out, going to the 1900 park fare to have dinner with Cinderella. We got a picture with her with Walter's phone, who you'll learn about soon. Ellie Stone, who is a good friend of ours, plays Cinderella here at Disney World. She's 26 and is really nice, when she's not had a 10-hour shift in her 10 pound costume.

Let me tell you something about the Disney characters: the ones you see in the movies that are 'animated' aren't really animated. All the movies are live action, but the film editing process makes it look fake. Make sense? For example, Cinderella and her prince are REAL, and they live on the Disney property. The only weird thing is that you have to change your name to something else to go on your social security card, ID, debit card, and all that stuff. I really am Peter Pan, my birth name is even says that. But I had to change my name to Lan so I could complete the registration. I was born on September 28th, 1945, the same day as Canada. Canada's real name is Wendy. All of the other orphans who live at Disney World were born the day Walt Disney first thought of each and every character in every Disney film. I know this is a lot to take in at once, but just bear with me. When Canada and I were first thought of we were both born at age 13, and we've stayed that way forever since. All Disney characters are Walt Disney's children. Okay, know I'm done. *phew*

We all get really sweaty when the Florida heat and humidity kicks in during the summer and the parks are swamped during the on- season. When that happens I have to spend an hour in the makeup chair just to get my hair back to normal.

"Hey, guys," said Walter Canson, still wearing his Cast Member uniform. The guy was a butler at the Grand Floridian and a monorail driver. His wife Julie was the head maid of the maid crew. We think of them as our parents.

"Lan, right when you get home, you go get in the shower. Okay, bud?" Walter remarked as he pointed to my hair. Walter is incredibly slim and seriously muscular and has long, brown hair, always spiked up.

_There's still sand in it? _I thought.

"Fine… I'll do it for you, Walter." I replied with a grin.

Arriving at the Grand Floridian, we hopped off the monorail, and ran to the elevator, yelling hi to Robert the piano player on the way. We lived on the 2nd floor in room 2007. It was a nice room and it had a nice balcony for us to look out from and watch the fireworks. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a Disney World T- shirt out of the closet and headed for the bathroom where the shower was.

I turned on the hot water and let the room get all steamy. I was in the middle of conditioning my awesome hair when I heard….

_No, it couldn't be….Cannon fire _I thought.

I turned off the water, jumped out, and quickly got dressed. I felt the door, it was searing hot. I knew I had to save Canada if there was a fire. Bracing myself, I threw open the door. Smoke poured into the room. Fire flared into my face. I braved the fire and ran through the room, coughing all the way. Finally, I found Canada, lying unconscious on the floor. Another ball of flame. I was so dizzy… The ground met up with me very quickly… Bright light…. Darkness…. Complete darkness….


End file.
